Saori Seto
| birth_place = Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 2005–present | spouse = | children = 2 | partner = | website = }} is a Japanese voice actress from Saitama, Saitama Prefecture, Japan. She was affiliated with Mausu Promotion until 2014. Filmography Anime ;2006 * Fighting Beauty Wulong (Rika) * Muteki Kanban Musume (Chiemi) ;2007 * Emma: A Victorian Romance Second Act (Francis, Ida, Williams Jones (young)) * Heroic Age (Hestia) * Tokyo Majin (Sera Rikudō) ;2008 * Itazura na Kiss (Akiko Nagasawa, Ayako Matsumoto, Pūta) * Kanokon (Yūki Sasamori) * Net Ghost PiPoPa (Yūko Akikawa, Chizuru Honjō) * Nodame Cantabile: Paris (Celine) ;2009 * Canaan (Chiaki Iso) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (Reika) * Yumeiro Patissiere (Kyōko Amano) ;2010 * Fairy Tail (Evergreen) * Kekkaishi (Kyoko) * Strike Witches 2 (Mio Sakamoto) * Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional (Kyōko Amano) ;2011 * Infinite Stratos (Kaoruko Mayuzumi) ;2012 * High School DxD (Grayfia Lucifuge) ;2013 * Tanken Driland (Cherry) * High School DxD New (Grayfia Lucifuge) * Infinite Stratos 2 (Kaoruko Mayuzumi) * Photo Kano (Misa Kitagawa ) ;2014 * Girl Friend Beta (Tatsuru Iwamoto ) ;2015 * Fafner in the Azure: EXODUS (Mai Dōma ) * High School DxD BorN (Grayfia Lucifuge) ;2019 *''Strike Witches 501st Unit, Taking Off!'' - Mio Sakamoto OVA * Fairy Tail (Evergreen) * High School DxD (Grayfia Lucifuge) * Kanokon: The Great Midsummer Carnival (Yūki Sasamori) * Strike Witches: Operation Victory Arrow (Mio Sakamoto) * Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn Prologue (Aera Mils Fleuret) Theatrical animation * Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess (Evergreen) * Strike Witches (Mio Sakamoto) Video games ;2006 * Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja (Izuna) ;2007 * Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns (Izuna) ;2008 * Kane & Lynch: Dead Men (Yoko) * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro: Neuro to Yako no Bishoku Sanmai Suiritsuki Gourmet and Mystery (Yukiko Nakata) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (Shalon Judd) ;2010 * Ace Combat: Joint Assault (Sarah Anderson) ;2011 * Uncharted: Golden Abyss (Marisa Chase) * Catherine (Lindsay Uspenski) ;2012 * Resident Evil: Revelations (Rachel Foley) * Fire Emblem Awakening (Severa, Anna) * Photo Kano (Misa Kitagawa) ;2014 * Girl Friend Beta (Tatsuru Iwamoto ) * Hyrule Warriors (Princess Zelda, Sheik) * Until Dawn (Hannah Washington, Beth Washington) ;2015 * Fire Emblem Fates (Selena, Anna) * Until Dawn (Beth, Hannah ) * Fallout 4 (Piper Wright ) ;2016 * Hyrule Warriors Legends (Princess Zelda, Sheik) ;2017 * Fire Emblem Heroes (Anna,『ファイアーエムブレム ヒーローズ』公式Twitter「本日ご紹介する方は、「アンナ」さん！」, Severa) ;2019 * Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn (Aera Mils Fleuret) Dubbing * 24 (Evelyn Martin, Nicole) * 48 Hrs. (Elaine Marshall) * Aliens in the Attic (Bethany Pearson (Ashley Tisdale)) * Ballet Shoes (Petrova Fossil) * Bones (Alyssa Howland) * Butterfly on a Wheel (Sophie) * Camp Rock (Mitchie Torres) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Mitchie Torres) * Disaster Movie (The Beautiful Assassin) * Eagle Eye (Becky) * The Final Destination (Janet Cunningham) * The Flock (Harriet Wells) * Frankenstein (William Frankenstein) * Gilmore Girls (Louise Grant) * Grown Ups 2 (Roxanne Feder) * The Grudge 2 (Lacey) * Heroes (Monica Dawson) * Hobo with a Shotgun (Abby) * I, Frankenstein (Terra Wade) * The Illusionist (Duchess Sophie von Teschen) * The Keeper (Nikita Wells) * Kidnap and Ransom (Florence Holland) * Lightspeed (Beth Baker) * Medium (Mandy Sutton) * Murdoch Mysteries (Dr. Julia Ogden) * Numb3rs (Megan Reeves) * Once Upon a Time (Ariel) * Partners in Crime (Prudence "Tuppence" BeresfordNHK「トミーとタペンス ―2人で探偵を―」登場人物 ) * Perfume: The Story of a Murderer (Laura Richis) * Princess Protection Program (Princess Rosalinda/Rosie Gonzalez) * Private Practice (Maya Bennett) * Resurrection (Dr. Maggie Langston) * The Returned (Rowan Blackshaw) * Savages (Ophelia "O" Sage) * The Simpsons Movie (theater edition) (Maggie Simpson) * Slayer (Dr. Laurie Williams) * Sonny with a Chance (Allison "Sonny" Munroe) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (Mary Jane Watson) * Step Brothers (Pam Gringe) * Suits (Rachel Zane) * Vantage Point (Grace Riggs) * Warrior (Tess Conlon (Jennifer Morrison)) * Whitechapel (Lizzie Pepper) * X-Men (Jubilee) References External links * * Official blog * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Actors from Saitama Prefecture Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Mausu Promotion